One in a Million
by Dasey-Naleyfan14
Summary: A Dasey story set to the Hannah Montana song One in a million. Derek and Casey start to have feelings for each other. How will Casey find out how Derek feels. I suck at summaries. R&R Twoshot
1. Casey

**Disclaimer: As we all know I don't own LWD so let's get on with the story.**

**Casey's POV**

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**_  
_

_Every time I hear this song it reminds me of the first time I saw him, but it reminds me more of when I got to know him._

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

_I don't know what's happening to me, I mean I shouldn't have these feelings... should I? When did I start having these feelings? Why can't I get rid of them? Are these feelings good or... are they bad? I wish I had someone to talk to about this. Maybe Emily can help me._

_ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" I finally hear her say

"Hey, Em'' I say

"Hey, Case! What's up?" She asked

"Nothing much, but I have something important I need to talk to you about." I said nervously

"Ok" she said alittle unsure "shoot"

_I sighed not knowing where to start._

"Hello, Casey!" she yelled

"Sorry, Em" I said "I was just thinking of where I should start."

"It's, ok."

"Ok, I'm... startingtohavefeelingsforDerek!" I said unsure if she understood what I said.

"...What?" she asked

"I said I'm starting to have... feelings for... Derek."

"Oh... wow." she said

"Yeah" I said, still in shock.

"I thought you'd never see it."

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"What, you've never saw it?" she asked

"Never saw what?" I asked

"The way you two act around each other." she stated

"What are you tal..."

_She cut me off before I could finish._

"You two are always bickering and fighting like an old married couple and the way you look at each other, shows that there has to be some tention and feelings between you two." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think it is the least bit wrong?" I asked unsure of how to react.

"No. Why would it be your not blood related and you guys have only known each other for a few years." she said

"You know what Em... I think I agree with you and I think this could be a great thing." I say smiling

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**

"I have an idea" I said as I heard Derek going in to his room after hockey practice. "Hey, Em let me call you back later ok."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye**

_I walk out of my bedroom and in to his. He was laying on his bed listening to music still sweaty from hockey practice. Before he cane say anything I walk over and kiss him and left while he was still sitting there shocked._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**

You're one in a million

**TBC...**


	2. Derek

**Thanks to the people whon reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Again, as we all know I don't own LWD or the song ****One In a Million****, so let's get on with the story.**

**Derek's POV**

_As I passed her room I could smell her perfume, I could never forget the smell it was peach and passion fruit. Every time I smelt it, it would remind me of her and how beautiful she is. Wait... what!? Why am I thinking this? Thinking what that she has beautiful sapphire blue eyes? What is happening to me, I have to get casey off my mind. Thank goodness I have hockey practice in 20 minutes. _

_I walk down stairs and get my hockey gear. Then I get in my car and leave, still thinking about Casey. I turned on the radio to get my thoughts off of of Casey._

**How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**

_Oh come on why did it have to be this song?_

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

_Every time I here this song it reminds me more of Casey, because she is always listening to it._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**

  
**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye**

"Is the universe against me!?" _I say to myself._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a mill...**

_I turn the radio off, because it's obviously not going to help me forget about Casey! What's wrong with me!? I can't be having feelings for... Casey, can I? I need someone to talk to. I know I'll talk to Sam!. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I huried inside, because there was only a few minutes left until practice._

_After practice I waited for Sam in the parking lot. I got lost in my thought's about Casey again. I didn't even notice he was finally out and he came over to where I was waiting and started talking._

"Hey man what's up?" He said

"What... oh hey." I said snapping out of my thoughts

"Who's the girl?" He asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously

"Dude you were staring off into space, with that weird look you get when your thinking about a girl." He said

"I don't know what your talking about!" I said

"Come on man just tell me who the girl is." He said

"ok, ok." I said pausing to think

"Well..." He said waiting for me to start talking again

"Well it's... Casey..." I said

"Wow." He said

_It was quite for a few minutes. I don't know what I sould do. Then all of a sudden he started talking._

"I never thought you would figure it out." He said

"Yeah... wait... what!?" I saud stunded

"Have you never seen how you two act around each other?" He asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The way you look at each other, shows that there has to be some tention and feelings between you twoand you two are always bickering and fighting like an old married couple." He said

"We do?" I asked oblivious to it all

"Yeah" He said

"Hey Sam I gotta go I'll call you later ok." I said

"Ok, later" He said

_I get in my car and leave to go home. I turn the radio on._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one**

_Can I not get away from this song!? I guess I'll listen to it._

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million 

_The song ended right when I was pulling into the driveway. Weird. I still couldn't stop thinking about Casey. I went in side and up to my bedroom and turned the radio on. I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling listening to what every was on the radio. Then all of a sudden Casey came in and kissed me before I could say anything and she left while I was still sitting there shocked from what happened. I get up and go into her room and kiss her and we both start to smile._

"You know I think this is a good thing." I said

"No... it's a great thing." She replies smiling.

The End

**Ok I'm still keeping this a twoshot, but I will probably make a sequal so keep on the lookout! Please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzy inside. :)**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, please don't hurt me. Hides under the desk. Okay, on a serious note, I've started working the sequel and the title is more than likely going to be As I Am. I should be finish pretty soon and I looking at posting it within the next few days if not soon, so be looking for it. Laterz


End file.
